


The 7th (MESSY) chat

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [1]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of randomness, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Johnten, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Mom Taeyong, Randomness, idk what is going on, savage taeil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: GrandTY: thanks. So I was wondering.. Jaehyunnie?Casper: yes? :3GrandTY: WHY THERE’S YOUR CAT WATCHING ME ON THE KITCHEN’S TABLE?GrandTY: I was making our dinner but now it became a mix of hair and eggsBunnyBunny: ew gross…Casper: hey don’t blame my baby this is not Sweet Potato’s fault! :(FullMoon: wait…





	The 7th (MESSY) chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing a chat-fic (or idk how I'm supposed to call it) I hope you'll like it and that it will make you guys smile :) See ya at the end!

\----------

Taeil: **_FullMoon_**

Taeyong: **_GrandTY_**

Doyoung: ** _BunnyBunny_**

Ten: **_10/10_**

Jaehyun: **_Casper_**

Mark: **_IAmTheMaknae_**

\-----------

 ** _\------GrandTY_** _just sent a message on “_ OPEN YOUR RICE” **\------**

 ** _GrandTY_** : I’m gonna ask you this once….

 ** _Casper_** : what grandpa?

 ** _GrandTY_** : …….

 ** _GrandTY_** : when will you stop calling me like that?

 ** _BunnyBunny_** :  You know it’s even in your nickmane?

 ** _Casper_** : when will you stop dying your hair white?

 ** _GrandTY_** : …..

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : hey are you listening to me?

 ** _GrandTY_** : NEVER JAE

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : ok whatever,  I’m gonna do something more interesting… ooooh that cloud looks like a boiled cabbage!

 ** _Casper_** : then you’re a grandpa

 ** _FullMoon_** : a sexy one grrrrrrrr COME HERE ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 ** _GrandTY_** : SHUT UP TEN!!

 ** _10/10_** : what? Hey it wasn’t me -.-

 ** _GrandTY_** : sorry routine..

 ** _10/10_** : ow…  :(

 ** _GrandTY_** : <3

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : why nobody is asking about Taeil hyung’s sudden hormones explosion?

 ** _FullMoon_** : cause I’m a poor soul that can’t be attacked.. :3

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : gne gne gne… by the way where’s Mark?

 ** _FullMoon_** : come out maknaeeeeee

 ** _Casper_** : he has problems with his phone because of a virus or something like that… it can’t send words with the letter “A” anymore.. instead of it appears an “O” when the message has ben sent, it’s pretty hilarious

 ** _10/10_** : pfffffff

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : HAHAHAHAHAH

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : hey thot’s not hilorious…. I con’t chot with people onymore….

 ** _10/10_** : I CAN’T BREATHE

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : …….

 ** _FullMoon_** : come on cheer up maknae, I’m sure it’s just temporary. Why don’t you try to type words one by one? Mmmh..try to type your name

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : Mork

 ** _FullMoon_** : :3

 ** _Casper_** : baaaaam

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : I hote you…

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : hahahahahah

 ** _10/10_** : Taeil hyung for thw wiiin!!

 ** _GrandTY_** : I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE YOU GUYS A QUESTION

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : oook, TY is calling guys

 ** _FullMoon_** : spit it out TY!

 ** _GrandTY_** : thanks. So I was wondering.. Jaehyunnie?

 ** _Casper_** : yes? :3

 ** _GrandTY_** : WHY THERE’S YOUR CAT WATCHING ME ON THE KITCHEN’S TABLE?

 ** _GrandTY_** : I was making our dinner but now it became a mix of hair and eggs

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : ew gross…

 ** _Casper_** : hey don’t blame my baby this is not Sweet Potato’s fault! :(

 ** _FullMoon_** : wait…

 ** _Casper_** : he’s scared I can’t left him out anymore

 ** _BunnyBunny_** :  what happened? 

 ** _FullMoon_** : wait….

 ** _Casper_** : two creepy girls started to pet him a few months ago every time they pass in front of our dorm….

 ** _GrandTY_** : what’s the matter?

 ** _Casper_** : He changed, they must be very creepy cause they totally traumatized him.. Now he keeps hitting my hand with his head while I try to pet him..

 ** _FullMoon_** : wait…

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : wtf…

 ** _10/10:_** Not surprised at all..

 ** _GrandTY_** : ok you win

 ** _Casper_** : Like always <3

 ** _GrandTY_** : gne gne gne

 ** _FullMoon_** : WAIT

 ** _Casper_** : what hyung?

 ** _FullMoon_** : What on earth were you thinking when you named your cat SWEET POTATO? I’m not surprised he wanted to be part of the dinner :3

 ** _FullMoon_** : Oh right.. Cat is what you call “COT” Mork.. I know it must be hard for you…  I mean “hord” sorry dear.

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : I…. ok ok breothe Mork breothe.

 ** _Casper_** :…….

 ** _10/10_** : Says the one who calls the neightbour’s cat bitch..

 ** _FullMoon_** : It’s not my fault if everytime I try to pet him he runs away like there’s no Tomorrow

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : Dasi Run Run Run nan meomchul suga eopseo

 ** _GrandTY_** :Tto Run Run Run nan eojjeol suga eopseo

 ** _FullMoon_** : HA.. HAHA… HAHAHA good one guys… -.-

 ** _10/10_** : Hey Jae you know how much I love that cutie pie of your cat, but I would prefer Sweet Potato not to come into my room.. I don’t want him to try to eat Johnny.

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : whot? But Johnny is not living with us now..

 ** _Casper_** : actually..  how could my little baby eat your 184cm tall boyfriend??

 ** _GrandTY_** : he’s talking about his goldfish guys

 ** _FullMoon_** : ok I’ll be the one choosing our pets names from now on

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : Moon Taeil introducing to the world “How to call your pet after an insult”

 ** _FullMoon:_** ……

 ** _Casper_** : This is creepy Ten.. WHY..

 ** _10/10_** : Hey I missed him, but now everytime I see that little goldfish’s eyes I see my love’s eyes *__*

 ** _BunnyBunny_** : wha-

 ** _Casper_** : THIS IS CREEPY TEN

 ** _GrandTY_** : Emh..  Ten you.. ok is time to cook bye.

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : whot o mess

 ** _FullMoon_** : yeah Mork’s right whot o mess…

 ** _IAmTheMaknae_** : BYE.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what do you think and if you'd like me to go on with this series. 
> 
> As I told you before I hope it made you feel better during this sad period. Always remember that your are special and take care of yourself. Love ya and see you soon <3


End file.
